Downpour
by SuilOlenga20
Summary: Set in a Modern AU. One-shot for now. An ordinary monotonous day had once again came into Juvia Lockser's life. An office girl at The Phantom Lord Finance. Suddenly on a normal rainy day she found a not so normal guy, that may change her boring daily life. What will happen when they meet?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot.**

 **Downpour**

 _Now for our weather forecast! The monsoon is expected to leave by Friday~ But until then we will experience rain in parts of Magnolia. Particularly in Fiore we have 20% chance of rain. So be sure to bring an umbrella at all times. To the other parts-_ **CLICK!**

The woman turns off the television while sitting on her couch, a warm brew of mild coffee at hand. The woman wears her blue dress, which is similar to the color of her hair. She glances at the window. She saw the dark clouds approaching from the distance.

 **Sigh** 'Better to bring an umbrella with me.'

Finishing her mug, she puts it in the sink and washed it, then put it into the rack to dry. Putting her blue jacket on and grabbing an umbrella she sets out to go to work.

After taking a cab, she finally arrives at her destination. The Phantom Lord. One of the biggest Banking Agencies in the city of Fiore. When she arrived at the floor where she works she saw a man that keeps snapping the stapler in front of who seems to be a newbie at work.

 **SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!**

"How many times should I tell you that these calculations are wrong and the formula you are using for it is incorrect!?" The man shouts at the newbie.

"Good morning Gajeel. I see that you are not wearing any piercings anymore." The woman in blue greeted him in a cold voice.

"How's it going rain woman? Tch! That damn old man Jose told me to remove them or he'll fire my sorry ass if I didn't." Gajeel greeted her back with his usual monotone and cold voice.

"I'm fine thanks, and please don't call me as rain woman. We may be known each other for so long but when it comes to work you should call me by my name you know."

"Hmmph, I see cold as ever."

The woman sat in her place and starts to sort out documents and other files. Just like any other day that she goes to work.

Hours had passed after filing, calculating, and organizing she looks at her phone to check the time. She finished her work earlier than expected. She stands up grabs her things and goes out. The sky is now filled with ominous clouds that threatens to unload at any time. How glad she brought her umbrella with her.

And so she decided to walk through the city and visit some places before she goes home and repeat her monotonous cycle of sleep, eat, work, eat, and sleep.

The rain finally goes down, wetting the dry concrete below. The woman opens her umbrella and continues to walk. In a monotonous and normal day, she saw something not quite normal. There in the walkway is a man dressed in white pole and jeans. Sitting on a bench without any sort of protection from the rain.

'Does he want to kill his self? It's raining hard' Curious she kept her eyes on the man with black hair. She noticed that he looks handsome and doesn't seem to be homeless or poor to be sitting on a bench while a heavy downpour is happening. Normally she doesn't mind other people's problems or business, she just ignores them and goes ahead. But the emotion in his eyes intrigues her, something that wants her to know more. She gets closer to him and shields him from the rain with her umbrella.

The man looks up to her direction. His eyes filled with a familiar and similar feelings of her own. Emptiness and longing for something, but also another one that she doesn't have. Grievance and loneliness. A feeling she doesn't know of because she had grown up without knowing her parents, but it doesn't bother her for some reasons that are also unknown to her. She and Gajeel are from the same orphanage and that's how they know each other and he is like a brother to her, but he is still an ass to anything or anyone who gets in his way or just annoys him, in which still includes her. But back to the situation at hand. The man is now looking at her. Not wanting to put him off, she starts to talk to him.

"Hey, I don't know if you noticed but it's raining really hard right now. You will get sick if you stay…like..this." She is cut off from her sentence when the man just stands up and faces another way, attempting to walk off. It gets into her nerves so she grabs into his shoulder to get his attention. The man looks back and looks directly into her eyes. There is such coldness in his eyes that it made her freeze for a second and let go of his shoulder.

The man sees it as an opportunity to walk off. But she is not having it, as she follows him and continues to shield him from the rain.

" **Groan"** It is the first he responded to her. Well not responded but groaned out of irritation, but it still means that he is affected by her. So she still follows him. Until he stopped and faces her.

"Look Miss I don't want to be rude but I don't want your help and also please stop stalking me." He said in a very cold and uncaring voice.

"Excuse me but I'm not stalking you, I'm just worried that you might get yourself sick." She says back to him with a very small hint of anger.

"And I said I- Achoo!" He was stopped in the middle of his speaking by an uncontrollable sneeze. He blushes faintly in embarrassment and it made her giggle.

"S-shut up!" He looks away from shame.

"So how about we go to that café? I heard they serve delicious cup of hot coffee." Somehow she is beginning to get amused with this person. He somehow brings out good old emotions back to her.

Still ashamed of what happened and having no other good options he nods and they walk together to the café she pointed to, her still holding the umbrella for them to prevent being wet from the rain. They arrived at the café where there are few customers whom are drinking coffee or tea to warm themselves up from the cold temperature brought by the rain. They sat near the windows and as soon as they sat on their chairs facing each other, a waitress comes to them with a pair of menus.

"Welcome to Brew's Café here is your menu Ma'am and Sir." The waitress said with her company smile, hands out the menus containing the items they sell.

The two takes a look at their own menu, the both of them proceeded to look at the drinks and beverages. Once they've decided on what they want, they both take turns at giving their orders.

"I would like to have a warm coffee, but not too warm please." The man said in a monotone manner.

"Me, I would like to have a warm cup of Green tea please." She said and gave their menus back to the waitress.

"Ok your order will be ready in a few minutes. Please enjoy your stay." And the waitress left the two.

There is a quiet atmosphere between the two for a moment until she breaks of the ice.

"So what is your name? Mine is Juvia Lockser." She said to him with a smile.

"Mine is Gray Fullbuster." He says in his usual monotone and cold voice.

"So Gray why did you want to kill yourself out there?" She questions bluntly.

"I'm not aiming for that." Gray continues as their drinks are being served by the waitress. "It's just a…..habit." The waitress finished serving and takes a bow and leaves.

"A habit huh? I must say you have a weird one." She puts some honey to her tea and takes a sip.

"Well **Sigh** I'm just doing it once every year."

"And why-" Juvia is then cut off by Gray.

"Because at this day she is gone. She died. During this day, I remember that she is no longer here." He looks down and becomes quiet.

"I'm sorry I didn't know; I shouldn't have asked you about it." She apologizes to him.

"No its okay. To be true I'm thankful that I had someone to talk about it once in a while." He looks again at her and smiles at her. A tear then suddenly falls off from her eye in which he takes notice of. "Is there something wrong?" He panics for a second.

"No no, it's just that it's been so long since I was thanked by someone, because commonly I'm usually just being ignored or being told by others that I bring bad mood with me." She wipes off the tears in her eyes and genuinely smiles back at him.

"By the way, who are you talking about earlier if its ok."

"Her name is Ur, she is the one adopted me and Lyon, she is like a mother for us." He started to narrate.

"Years ago when we are still young, she works as a cop, but when she is patrolling on this same rainy day, she got across a robbery. The criminal which name is Deliora pulls out a handgun and fires at Ur. Ur managed to shot the criminals leg so he didn't escape but Ur got shot in the chest." Grays curls his fist in anger and pain. "And when they got into the hospital they say that it's too late."

Juvia noticed him shaking, places a reassuring hand on top of his hands. Gray didn't expect it, and looks into her face.

"Ur is a good person; she did what she can to stop him even though she knows it's dangerous she still did it. She is truly amazing. So Gray please take care of yourself more, because I know she wouldn't want anything happening bad to you." She says in a gentle voice while holding into his hands. And for so many years Gray finally let his tears flow freely.

After spending almost an hour at the café together, the two gets out, the rain slowly fading as they walk together while sharing the umbrella she brought and talking to each other. The two then reached a park where they sat at a shed. Talking about their separate lives.

"So where do you work again?" Gray asked Juvia smiling.

"At The Phantom Lord Banking and Finance not far away from here." She replies back.

"You're with the enemy huh? I'm working from Fairytail Finance Agency."

"That place of yours seems to be lively at all times, unlike to us its always serious and stressful." She sighs at the end of her sentence.

"Then why not apply to us at Fairytail? We are looking for more employees at the moment." He suggested.

"Hmmm. I'll think about it."

The rain then finally stopped, the clouds are finally clearing up.

"Well looks like this is it. I'm glad that I met you Miss Juvia Lockser." He then stands up and prepares to leave.

Juvia felt like she doesn't want this to end like this, for many years living in monotonous and boring everyday life she finally met someone that changed that. Despite his freezing stare and cold voice, it gave her warmth and fulfilling feeling that she wants for so long. He is the one who broke the cold façade she always wears so easily. The one who stop the Downpour in her own heart. And so without hesitating she runs in front of him, grabs him by the nape and kisses him.

Surprised is an underestimation of what Gray felt. He is shocked as the girl who he just met, the girl who he just met that easily break the tough act he is always showing. The girl easily sees through his mask of anger and irritancy that covers his pain and hurt. The girl he just met that in an instant thawed the unbreakable ice in his heart that covered it for so many years.

Their kiss continued as the clouds begins to clear out, and the sunset's orange and red colors danced throughout the sky, filling up the once dark and lonely atmosphere into a warm and soothing one.

They finally break out for air.

"I know it sounds crazy but I really like you gray." She confessed. "And I don't want to just end it like this."

Gray stood there for a second saying nothing. Then he starts to move his mouth.

"I don't know what to say."

Juvia became sad for a moment.

"But like you I don't want it to end just like this, but I think we should thoroughly know about each other first." After hearing it, Juvia can't contain her happiness and hugged him.

"O-oi! So suddenly!" He says his face colored bright red.

"Well then Gray-sama should we go together?" She says playfully and clings onto his arms.

"Y-you don't have to put –sama on my name!"

And so the two walks alongside each other, and so for the years that came to them. Not again to worry about the downpour that may come in their way, as their love will shield them from it.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **This story was written when it's really raining hard on our place, and when I saw rain I got the idea of making a story out of this two characters as it largely connected to their powers and how they also act. So that's all for today!** **Thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts about this fanfic. Favs and follows are always appreciated Thank you!**


End file.
